


A Night at the Roxbury

by rozalty



Series: K-Pop Crackships [2]
Category: ASTRO (Band), EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Drag Queens, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 17:30:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13012680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozalty/pseuds/rozalty
Summary: jongin's boyfriend is a performer in a club. he goes to watch





	A Night at the Roxbury

**Author's Note:**

> crackship: moonbin of astro / kai of exo  
> song: ddd by exid

“You’re taller than me when you wear those.” Jongin’s voice said in his ear, and Bin’s eyes flew open to look in the mirror in surprise. He relaxed felt two tanned arms sliding around his waist and plump lips pressing a gentle kiss to his shoulder, and Bin smiled slightly when he felt the smile on his own skin.

“You’ve never seen me like this, have you?” Bin mumbled softly, his fingers sliding into Jongin’s hair as he turned around to face the other. Jongin pulled back just enough to take in the sight of his boyfriend — black leather pants that stretched up to just under his belly button, a tight royal blue crop top underneath a mesh long sleeved shirt, and black heeled boots. Jongin wanted to kiss his baby, slide his fingers into that long hair and wreck his boyfriend before he had to perform… but the wig would slide off, and Bin wouldn’t be quite happy about his lipstick being ruined.

“You forget that I was a regular at this place before we started dating, jagi.” Jongin said, leaning forward and tilting Bin’s head down to press a gentle kiss to Bin’s nose. A soft giggle left the younger man’s nude painted lips, and Jongin looked at him fondly before smacking his ass. He relished in the yelp that came out of his boyfriend, grinning mischievously at him. “I’m peeling those off of you as soon as we get home.”

“Yes sir.” Bin said in a breathy voice, giving his boyfriend a sultry wink before turning around and walking his way out of the dressing room (more like strutting in those sky high heels and tight leather pants that showed off his perky ass just right, the brown wig he was wearing touching just under the hem of his crop top to show off a lot of skin).

Jongin grinned and followed his boyfriend out of the dressing room, passing by three other queens in similar outfits (Dongmin in red, to compliment his porcelain skin, with a curly black wig; Myungjun in orange with a bob wig; and Jinwoo, wearing purple with a blonde wig). “Looking good, ladies, I’m excited to see your performance!”

“Save it for your boo, oppa.” Dongmin said in a teasing voice, squeezing Jongin’s ass as he walked by. Myungjun and Jinwoo followed him quickly, and Jongin rushed to get out into the audience for their performance.

“Tonight, ladies and gentlemen, we have your favourite four girls performing a new routine they worked on just for you!” Minhyuk’s voice came on over the speaker just as Jongin was sliding into a table right at the front, nodding at Yifan and Chanyeol beside him (who were both here for Dongmin, apparently. Bin had mentioned something about Dongmin preferring the company of two, and with how tall and broad shouldered both men were, Jongin could guess what Dongmin’s type was exactly). “Give them a big round of applause!”

Jongin was the first to cheer for his boyfriend as the lights went down, and they only had to wait for a few moments before the lights turned red with four silhouettes standing there. He settled into his seat as the silhouettes started moving, and soon the lights came up further as one silhouette started moving to the front. Jongin realised with a start that it was Bin who was at the front of the stage at that moment, his boyfriend looking so different when he was onstage and dancing versus flailing about in the heels that Jongin bought him (and really, Jongin loved to spoil his baby boy, loved that this puppy-cat who had taken his heart had an uncommon job so he could spend his nights out). Even though it was a sexy dance, Jongin could tell that Bin was having the time of his life.

“I can’t believe I waited three years to see him dancing live.” Jongin whispered to himself during the chorus of the song, knowing that nobody was around to hear him.

Suddenly the box in his pocket felt so much heavier than it did when he had slid it into his jeans that morning, his palms sweating with the thought of going down on one knee and proposing to his stunning boyfriend.

As the song ended, and Bin stood there panting heavily from the work that the dance had required, Jongin stood up and clapped the loudest for him, knowing that the box in his pocket could wait until they got home.

He had leather pants to peel off his of his boyfriend, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> remember if you want a crackship just comment two idols from two different groups :)
> 
> **edit: i will only be accepting requests that are sent to me on tumblr @ rozalty. all requests must have a song to go with it (not just girl group anymore). this is mostly for homo pairings but if you've got a het pairing in mind then pls hmu**


End file.
